


Spotlight

by Justanothersinger



Series: Camera Shy [2]
Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: M/M, Never - Freeform, also yet another story, happy birthday my grandson, i would never deceive you, in ice cold water, is never explicitly discussed, it'll make sense when u read it, this is so gay, trust me - Freeform, where the camerman and model thing, without actually being all that gay, your grandpa's gonna dunk her head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothersinger/pseuds/Justanothersinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Also known as the one time that Kuroha discovers one of Shintaro's hobbies. And of course, uses it to his advantage. Kuroshin, cameramanxmodel verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spotlight

**Author's Note:**

> this is for furiwo
> 
> because it's their birthday
> 
> about a week ago
> 
> and im uploading it now
> 
> i'm sorry take this smut as compensatio n

Spotlight

A Kagerou Project fanfiction  
  
Kuroha prides himself on many things. His looks, his intelligence, his talent for drawing everyone's attention for these as well as many more reasons. But more than that, he prided himself of being quick on the uptake, on being able to read the situation and turn the odds in his favor.  
  
Most of the time, anyway.  
  
"You're late."  
  
The flat is silent so the clack of heels is loud, almost deafening even.  
  
Kuroha doesn't get a chance to answer. He's pushed against the wall and Shintaro meets his gaze.

He feels the warmth of his body pressing in his and smells the alcohol in his breath as he whispers, "You've kept me waiting a long time."  
  
  
"I didn't know you were still up." Is what he says finally.  
  
"Of course I was. You're loud as fuck when you come home drunk. No point in sleeping when you're just going to wake me up anyway." 

  
"So instead of sleeping, you do this?" Kuroha asks, his hand already wandering down, hooked through the skimpy red and black lace of the panties, "Didn't know you had a thing for lingerie. And damn I regret not finding out sooner."

Shintaro does blush at that, but he retorts, "Better than some of the stuff that you do."

"Really?" Kuroha hums and Shintaro flinches when he feels rough, warm hands settle on his ass.

"Really." He grits out, "I've been on the receiving end of most of them."

Kuroha chuckles at that, "True. But this isn't something of mine, is it?"

 

Shintaro purses his lips and refuses to answer.

  
But there's a soft, insistent tug at his clothes and only half the weight in his words . His eyes were still slightly unfocused, pupils blown and Shintaro's breathing is still soft, uneven.

  
Everything about him screamed of want.

  
It only takes a soft kiss to his neck to get him started, his body's already soft and pliant under his touch. 

  
"T-that's...because it isn't." His words are already shaky. 

  
Kuroha hums even as his hand settles on the small of Shintaro's back.  
  
  
Thanks to the heels, he doesn't have to lean that far in to kiss him. But Shintaro does tilt his head up, strain under his touch.   
  
  
"Mm. I do like it when you put up a fight but this is good, too." 

  
"S-shut up!"  
  
  
Sure, whatever. It wasn't like he wanted to keep talking anyway. 

  
Shintaro's breathing is strangled as Kuroha dips his head down to his chest and he's already whispering out Kuroha's name. His knees buckle and he collapses, it's actually a miracle he's managed to stay up for so long in those heels. 

They made him tall enough to see straight into Kuroha's eyes after all.

But he liked him much better sprawled out on the floor.

"Shit, that's cold!" Shintaro groans, then starts as Kuroha kneels down next to him, already tugging at his stockings, "Wait, wha-?!"

"Garter belts?" Kuroha asks, cocking his eyebrow, "You really go above and beyond with your little fetish, don't you?"

"Shut up! If it's so fucking weird, I'll-"

"I'm not complaining." Kuroha says and his voice is little more than a growl now. Shintaro notices the shift in tone and he feels a shudder run through him. 

Kuroha kisses him again, those filthy, filthy kisses that they're oh-so-familiar with, his hands grabbing at the ratty sweatshirt, tossing it away.

He draws away and Shintaro's face is flushed red, as well as his neck, his ears and he's panting, but he's far from sated, his hands still clutch at Kuroha's shirt and he actually whines when Kuroha doesn't comply, moving back instead to rake his eyes over him.

It's all worth it though when Kuroha gives a sudden, low groan and bites down on his neck with renewed vigor. One hands props one of Shintaro's legs back up and fingers roughly trace the silk and lace, hard enough to rip.

"Ngh..."

"You're unusually sensitive. Is it because of this?" Kuroha asks, almost sweetly. As he lowered himself down and nips at the top of the stockings.  

"...! Fuck! D-don't...!"

Teeth nipping on his inner thigh, harsh then soothing, soft kisses. Kuroha's other hand trails back up, plucking the straps, dipping underneath to touch skin.

It's been quite a while since he's seen this. 

  
Seen Shintaro underneath him. A breathless, keening mess. 

  
And the lingerie gave the picture an extra shade of debauchery, a picture that leaves Kuroha uncharacteristically enthralled. 

  
"You've been such a good boy this round." Kuroha purrs, "So I'll give you a treat." 

  
"What? W-wait, no...!"   
  
  
Shintaro starts, his eyes widen, his cries hitched. Stuck in his throat.   
  
  
And then, his spine arches and his half-scream rings through the silence like a shot. With shaky hands, he pulls himself up, nearly falling on his face in the process and tries to force Kuroha's head off, but he has no strength left, tugging uselessly at silky black strands and Kuroha  _licks_ there again and-!

Flushed, weak. His strength had left him and he was leaning heavily against the wall, powerless to lift even a little finger, let alone stop his hips from bucking or the embarrassing cries escaping him. Just listening to himself made him flush. God, was he this desperate to get fucked? No matter how long it had been?

Any and all question of pride disappeared from his mind when Shintaro looks down and hazel eyes meet his own, drawing his gaze. To the pale pink of his tongue until his touched the fabric, his breath, his warmth, the wet warmth seeping in through the thin fabric, warm enough, hot enough to burn, burn, burn-!!

"O-ohhh, God...!"

Hands wrapping around his waist, more of those gentle, painfully gentle movements and he swears that everything in him breaks down to fuel the fire in his gut. 

Oh, he's so close, just a little more _just a little more-_

Hands groping clumsily on his chest, pinching at his skin to provide him superficial relief. When Kuroha laughs, Shintaro realizes it's his own.

"Impatient as always." But his movements still remained irritatingly, mind-numbingly slow.

Until Shintaro finally, _finally_  reaches his climax with a loud scream, warmth splattering on his stomach and his head is swimming as he hits the wall. 

  
Kuroha, the bastard, was licking his lips with that fucking grin. 

  
"That's a nice look for you. It's a shame I don't have your camera with me."

  
"D-don't even think...haa...about it. You ass..." 

  
Of course, he ignores him, "How expensive was all this?"

  
"Huh...? It was pretty expensive...why?"

  
"Get some more after this." 

  
"And...I should listen to you....why exactly?"

  
"I don't think those stockings are going to last very long."

  
"...!"

  
A hard yank on his arm and he's upright and stumbling right into Kuroha's arms. Shintaro doesn't even have time to breathe before he's being kissed again and his heart beats wildly, his lungs straining for air. With shaky steps, they make their way to the bedroom and Shintaro's hands weakly clutch at Kuroha's jacket, throwing curses at him when he's able to breathe.

And before he knows it, he's sitting on the bed. Pulled onto Kuroha's lap.

Kuroha's biting his lower lip, pulling his panties to the side...and falls onto the bed as Shintaro shoves him.

  
  
"Gah! Wha-"

 

Before he could even react, shaky hands claw at his tie, take it off and wind it around his wrists. Around the bedpost. 

  
And Shintaro is sitting astride him, wiping his mouth and glaring down at him.

  
"Like I'm going to let you come back here and do whatever you want."

  
"Shintaro?"

  
"I've had enough of being jerked around, you fuck. While you go around playing with those airheaded bimbos."   
  
  
"Airheaded bimbos? You're...talking about those models?" Kuroha asks, with a glimmer of comprehension in his eyes, "Are you jealous?"

  
"Like hell I am!" Shintaro scoffs, "And like I was saying, I had enough of being jerked around. So..."  
  
  
He tightens the knot and straddles him. Rocks his hips and grins viciously when Kuroha twitches. 

  
"I'll be taking charge this round."

**Author's Note:**

> I was basically wondering what would happen if Shintaro had some of his bitchy 16 year old attitude here
> 
> and some lingerie
> 
> and this happened
> 
> you're welcome~
> 
> Songs used:
> 
> A continuous loop of Instinct and Longing from the Persona Q OST


End file.
